


Day 14: Nurse/Baker Verse "Ain't Life Peachy"

by bluest_skies



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade AU Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker!Castiel, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, But so is Cas, Dean's a sap, Dean's not fond of nature, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Picking Peaches, almost getting caught, nurse!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes Dean to an orchard outing, much to Dean's dismay. But he finds that sometimes the heat and the bees are worth it. Especially for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14: Nurse/Baker Verse "Ain't Life Peachy"

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled VERY hard with this one for some reason. So a HUGE thank you to everyone that helped me. Any mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy.

Dean walked down the small, worn dirt path that was bordered by trees on each side. There were rows and rows of paths and trees. They all looked the same. Dean stopped and turned one way and then the other looking for Cas, who was nowhere to be seen. Holding up one hand to shield against the glare of the sun, he looked around. Where did they enter this orchard at? And where the hell was Cas? It was his idea to come here in the first place and now he'd ditched Dean completely.

“Dean, are you coming?”

Dean startled so badly that he let out an undignified shriek and dropped the basket he had been carrying.

“Jesus – I swear to god Cas, I'm putting a damn bell on you!” He stood there, hand clutching at his chest as Cas actually giggled like a lunatic. “Are you done?”

Cas wiped a hand over his eyes. “I'm sorry. Oh my god.”

When he broke down in giggles again, Dean snatched his basket off the ground and stomped off in the opposite direction. “I'll be in the car. If I can find it.”

“What? No, Dean wait, I'm sorry. I'll stop.” Cas grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him back. “I didn't mean to startle you,” he said, still grinning. “Come on, let's go this way.” He took off down the path Dean had been wandering on and Dean reluctantly followed.

“Is this even necessary? Can't we do this in a grocery story? You know, with air conditioning?” He failed his hand around as a bee took great interest in him. “And less bugs?”

Cas turned around, walking backwards between the trees. “You can't get any fresher than this, Dean. And I promise you, the heat and the bugs will be worth it. It will be the best peach cobbler you've ever had. You'll thank me.” He smirked and added. “Naked.” Facing forward he took off at a jog. “Come on slow poke!”

Dean stood there for a moment, mentally trying to catch up before he took off at a run. “Your peach cobbler  _better_ be worth it!”

~*~

Cas led them to the furthest end of the orchard, where the last row of trees bordered tall scrubby grass. The tree branches hung low, the strong scent of peaches surrounding them. Every so often the wind would kick up, blowing the limbs enough so that shafts of sunlight would break through the foliage, casting a halo around Castiel, his dark hair streaked with coppery highlights. He was beautiful. 

  
Cas squinted at him. "What?"   
  
Dean shook his head. "Nothing, Cas. Just..." He shook his head again. "So how do you know if they're ok to pick now?" Dean gestured to the branch hanging above his head.   
  
"Oh, well, you want to pick the ones towards the end of the branch." Cas reached up, grabbing a limb to pull it down further. "See how they're two colors, red and yellow?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Well the red places are where the fruit has had more sun exposure. The other parts will be green, but turn yellow when they're ripe." Cas grabbed a peach, twisting until it was free. "Also, they'll have some give when you squeeze them. Here."   
  
Dean took the offered fruit and lightly pushed his fingers into it. It was firm, but gave way slightly beneath his hands.   
  
"Now," Cas said, pushing the fruit toward Dean's face. "Smell it."   
  
Dean brought the peach to his nose, the fuzz tickling as he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. It smelled strong, sweet and earthy, as if he were already standing in the kitchen, waiting for Cas to get the hot, fresh peach cobbler he had made out of the oven.

“ Smells amazing, huh?”

Dean's eyes opened and he looked at Cas, in his cargo shorts and t-shirt, basket dangling from one hand, hair slightly windblown, with that smile he had that made his nose crinkle and Dean's heart thump crazily in his chest, and those so very fucking blue eyes that had coaxed Dean out here in the first place. He knew that what had started out as a 'ok fine' to appease Cas this morning, had turned into a 'yes absolutely' and if he had to pick every damn peach in this orchard to keep that look on Cas' face forever, he'd do it.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas. It's amazing.”

~*~

' _Amazing my ass,'_ Dean thought as he was stung for the third time. Dropping a peach in his basket, he looked over at Cas, who was currently resting against a tree, basket full. "How did you get yours done so fast?” Dean complained, swatting away yet  _another_ bee.

Cas dragged an arm across his forehead, wiping away sweat. “I know what I'm looking for. You want some help?”

“ _No_ ,” Dean pouted. What he wanted was to go already. He was hot, thirsty, annoyed, and his bee stings were itchy. He loved spending time with Cas, but he thought he was done with this outdoorsy shit when he got out of the Army. He reached up to grab another peach, jumping when Cas' arms slid around him from behind.

“You sure?” Cas' lips murmured against his ear. One hand slid under Dean's t-shirt, fingers trailing along his stomach.

“Well...maybe I could use some help,” Dean leaned back against Cas' chest, humming appreciatively as Cas nipped his way down Dean's neck, grunting when Cas' hand moved from his stomach, down to palm his growing erection. He had just started to grow accustom to Cas' hand pressing into the front of jeans, the pressure causing sparks to fire throughout his body, and Cas grinding behind him, his own erection pressing into the small of Dean's back, when he was suddenly turned around and shoved against the tree trunk.

Cas leaned forward, bracing his forearms on either side of Dean's head, and traced his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, slipping inside when his mouth parted slightly to let out a gasp. Dean groaned as Cas' tongue licked along his slowly, as if he had all the time in the world to just stay here, memorizing the contours of Dean's lips and tongue - what made him whimper (those light teasing licks) and what made him push his own tongue hungrily into Cas' mouth (that tongue sucking thing, god help him).

Cas pushed one hand between them, never breaking their connection as he popped the buttons on Dean's pants, each one punctuated by a flick of Cas' tongue in his mouth and his cock throbbed in anticipation. When Cas slid his hand down the front of Dean's pants, he groaned, pulling back slightly.

“ You're not wearing any underwear,” Cas panted against Dean's mouth.

“ I was in a hurry.” Dean's hips jerked forward when Cas' hand wrapped around his shaft, pulling him free from his jeans to stroke him slowly.

“ We're never going to be on time anywhere again,” Cas murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips before looking down between them. Dean followed his gaze, skin tingling as he watched Cas' hand work, wrist twisting as he tugged up, thumb swiping along the head each time a bead of precome oozed out from the slit, until his cock was slick and Cas' hand slipped along effortlessly.

“ Cas,” Dean whimpered, arms reaching upward, hands scrabbling to find purchase around a tree limb. Dean widened his stance, his body stretched out, all sensation narrowed to this fixed point that Cas manipulated so perfectly. He could feel himself hurtling towards the edge, even while everything around him seemed to slow down.

“ Shit,” Cas muttered and then that perfect feeling was gone, leaving Dean dizzy.

“ Cas, what--?”

Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas' nod. Still far enough away, but not quite far enough, a couple with two children in tow were walking up the path towards them, baskets already partially full. Dean sighed heavily. “This is just not my day,” he muttered, hissing as he tucked himself back into his jeans. “Cas, I love you, but can we go now?”

“ What?”

“ I know my basket isn't full yet, but I'm just itchy from bees and it's hot and now this and...” Dean shrugged. He looked up at Cas who's face was completely indecipherable. He looked...stunned? Upset? Shit, he'd hurt Cas' feelings with his whining. “Cas, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you--”

Cas held a hand up, cutting Dean off. “Dean, you just told me you loved me. Can you shut up for a minute so I can enjoy that moment?”

Dean gaped, replaying the last few things he had said in his mind. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Just blurted that out didn't I?”

“ Yep,” Cas nodded. “And you're lucky that I love you too because your complaining today has really been insufferable. Who knew you were such a princess when it came to nature?”

“ Shut up.” Dean swatted at Cas' shoulder.

Cas chuckled, bending down to grab Dean's basket before jogging over to get his own. “Come on princess. We can go. I'll even carry  _ both _ baskets.”

“ That nickname better not stick!” Dean protested loudly as he followed Cas back to the entrance.

Shit. That nickname was  _ totally _ gonna stick.

~*~

Dean almost bent the steering wheel in half. “ _ Oh shit.” _

After Cas had paid for his peaches, they'd loaded up Dean's Impala and headed back towards the city. Every time Dean and headed towards a road headed for the highway, Cas would direct him away, making him take little two-lane roads off the beaten path. When he was finally satisfied, Cas had slid across the car's bench seat towards Dean, pushed his head underneath Dean's arm, and worked his jeans open. He'd licked and mouthed at Dean's cock  _ very _ enthusiastically until it was jutting upward, precome dripping from the tip. And then Cas had slowed everything to a snail's pace. Lapping at the head softly, licking at the vein that ran along the underside, giving him some friction but not  _ nearly _ enough. Dean had done everything from bribing to begging to get Cas to speed up, give more pressure,  _ anything _ , but he'd ignored it all for the entire trip (thirty fucking minutes – he was seriously going to die). Until now, when Cas had pulled back long enough to ask how close to home they were and Dean had choked out  _ “a few miles” _ . Then Cas had just swallowed him all the way down, his fingers digging into Dean's thigh each time the tip hit the back of Cas' throat, head bobbing up and down on him repeatedly until Dean was white-knuckling the steering wheel and unable to make any coherent sounds come out of his mouth.

He turned down the street leading to the apartment when Cas did some  _ spectacular _ move with his tongue as he slid all the way to the base, and Dean was slamming his hands on the wheel, cock throbbing against the roof of Cas' mouth as he came, Cas' tongue still flick, flick, flicking along the shaft, not pulling back until Dean had finally parked the car.

Cas sat up, wiping the back of one hand across his mouth. “Totally worth it, right?”

Dean nodded dumbly. Understatement. “Holy fuck,” he breathed harshly, letting his head flop backwards.

Cas chuckled. “Come on. Let's get this stuff upstairs.”

Dean groaned. “I don't think I can walk right now.” He lolled his head towards Cas. “You broke me.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Not even close.” He slid across the seat and opened the passenger side door. “Once you eat this peach cobbler and thank me naked,  _ then _ I'll break you.”

Dean blinked stupidly as Cas heaved himself out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

 


End file.
